DmC DxD: A Tale of Two Brothers
by Deaths Valkirya
Summary: El perdió todo por un secreto de su linaje, ahora, en compañía de su hermano y en un nuevo mundo, el empezara de nuevo, mientras averigua mas sobre su pasado y lo que es realmente. Precuela de DmC DxD.
1. Camino

Quise evitar que la mujer que amaba se casara con un Cerdo como el que tendría por marido, fui hasta la ceremonia y le rete, incluso entregue mi brazo a Ddraig para poder usar su poder aun que sea un poco…

…Pero no funciono, nada de lo que había planeado funciono…

Raiser Phoenix trapeo el piso conmigo, ni el poder de Ddraig ni el Crucifijo o el Agua Bendita que Asia me dio sirvieron…

Perdí, recuerdo muy bien que la fuerza de mi cuerpo me abandono completamente, ya había sentido esta sensación antes, cuando Reynalle me apuñalo…

…Iba a morir…

– **Úsame** –

Escuche decir de algún lado

– **¿** **Quieres derrotarlo** **?** –

– …Si…

– ¿ **Quieres estar con ella**? –

Guie mi mirada al rostro de ella, estaba llorando…

– **¿…** **Quieres… matarlo…** **?** –

– ¡SI!

…No recuerdo muy bien que fue lo que paso después…

Solo sé que cuando recupere la razón estaba de nuevo en el salón, pero nada mas, todo lo demás estaba completamente mal: Sangre por todos lados, cuerpos de varios invitados en el suelo, inmóviles, muertos; el salón estaba en unas condiciones similares, los muros agrietados, incluso algunos estaban completamente derrumbados y en medio de todo esto estaba yo, bañado en sangre y con mis ropas rasgadas, no recuerdo…

…Pero hay algo que si recuerdo bien…

…Algo que jamás olvidare y que me atormentara por el resto de mi vida…

– ¿¡Onii-sama!? – Escuche en un grito de desesperación y dolor detrás de mi, reconocí la voz al instante, ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo si es por la dueña de esa voz que yo había llegado a aquel lugar? Volví mi mirada atrás y la vi, sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte del que alguna vez fue el Mao Lucifer y su hermano, Sirzerchs Lucifer – ¡Por favor dime algo! ¡Responde! – A su lado esta también la mujer que me dio acceso al lugar, de cabello platinado y vistiendo el uniforme de servidumbre, Grafya, su mirada se dirige a mi mientras me acerco lentamente sin comprender nada.

– ¡ASESINO! – Grito con rabia, me detuve en seco al oírla – ¡MONSTRUO!

Mire el rostro de Rias, tratando de buscar una respuesta de ella, pero cuando ella cruzo su mirada con la mía, cuando vi aquellos ojos llenos de lagrimas lo comprendí…

– ¿Por qué…? – Me pregunto bajando la cabeza de nuevo mientras continuaba llorando – ¿¡Porque mataste a mi Onii-sama!?

Busque con la mirada al resto de los miembros del club, pero sus miradas solo podían reflejar un terror extremo, terror que aumento cuando sintieron mi mirada sobre ellos… ya no podía estar mas claro…

…En ese momento mi vida dejo de existir…

Instintivamente comencé a correr, hui por una de las ventanas rotas con dirección al bosque que estaba en las cercanías, corrí y corrí hasta que mis piernas ya no daban para mas, quería huir de mi realidad, como si todo fuera un mal sueño…

… Pero no lo era, era real, todo…

– _¿Qué fue lo que paso, Ddraig?_ – Pregunto el castaño entre lágrimas mientras se ocultaba detrás de un arbusto tratando de recuperar el aliento, había huido del lugar de la pelea mientras le perseguían los guardias y de algún modo había logrado perderles.

– _Me gustaría poder responderte que todo es una mentira Humano, pero me temo que aquellas mujeres tienen razón: Asesinaste a un Maou, y lo hiciste sin hacer uso de mi poder… Dime, Issei Hyodo, ¿Qué eres realmente?_

– _¿Qué quieres decir?_

– _Ya había visto un despliegue similar de poder hace mucho, mas en específico cuando fui encerrado en este Sacred Gear… pero no debería ser posible…_

– _N-No te entiendo…_

– _¡Quiero decir que tu no eres Humano!_

– ¿Qué no soy Humano?

– Eso es correcto… – Escucho decir detrás de él, volvió la mirada y vio a una persona, de gabardina negra, sombrero de copa, no pudo verle su rostro, ya que llevaba una extraña mascara pero se notaba el cabello blanquecino, al analizar mas detenidamente noto una Katana en su mano izquierda, cosa que le asusto, trato de huir, pero lo que escucho le detuvo – Tu no eres Humano, Issei Hyodo, en todas las guerras se lucha con mentiras y a ti te engañaron… te han ocultado tu pasado por un motivo…

– ¿…P-Pero que dices…?

– ¿Qué recuerdas de tu infancia?

– ¿…M-Mi infancia…?

– Si, ¿Qué recuerdas de tu familia?

– C-Casi nada… soy huérfano… – El sujeto inclino un poco la cabeza, en señal de duda – T-Tuve meningitis a los seis años y perdí la memoria… – El sujeto solto una leve risa, eso le molesto al castaño, pero se contuvo – ¿Q-Que es lo gracioso?

– A mi me dijeron que tuve un accidente de coche que me provoco una amnesia total, ¿Edad? 6…

– ¿…Y eso que…?

– La meningitis es una enfermedad Humana, Issei, y como te dije tu no lo eres…

– ¡Espera…! ¿Q-Quién dices que eres?

– Me llamo Vali – Dijo acercándose al joven – Y te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo…

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque eres más de lo que crees Issei… – El sonido de pisadas y gritos acercándose alertaron al castaño – Dame la oportunidad de mostrártelo…

– ¿El que…?

– Quien eres en realidad…

El sonido de pisadas acercandoce capto la atención del joven, quien solo miraba aterrado el lugar de donde procedían, sin decir mas el enmascarado dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos antes de sacar su espada y dar un tajo al aire en donde un portal se abrió.

– Tienes poco tiempo… ¿Vendras conmigo…?

Issei volvió la mirada a donde había huido, no podría volver, ya no mas. Sin responder avanzo hasta el portal seguido por el enmascarado, al tiempo que desaparecían. Issei veía asombrado una vieja Mansion en ruinas, miro alrededor y contemplo como, a pesar de que la naturaleza había tomado terreno, aun mantenía algo de una gloria pasada.

– Esta era tu casa… – Comento el peliblanco mientras miraba aquella casa en ruinas.

– No me acuerdo…

– Lo harás… – Sin mas el joven avanzo un poco mientras comenzaba a crear un círculo mágico en el suelo.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo?

– Un portal a una dimensión artificial llamada "Limbo", en ella se puede acceder a "Archivos" de este mundo, desde hay podrás ver lo que fuiste, Issei… – Cuando termino dio un paso detrás, dejando el camino libre – Adelante, la casa guarda secretos, yo ya he encontrado el mío, ahora te toca a ti…

– ¿Cómo volveré?

– Ya me encargare, tu ten cuidado, puede ser peligroso…

Issei no respondió, se paro sobre el circulo e inmediatamente fue transportado al mismo lugar, solo que la casa ya no estaba en ruinas, se veía completamente normal, incluso se podría decir que acogedora, camino por los pasillos mirando todo.

– Así que esta era mi casa… bueno, enséñame tus secretos…

Siguió buscando por los alrededores hasta que llego a un cuarto en especifico, donde pudo ver la pintura de un Hombre quien vestía elegantes ropas militares.

– Recuerdo este lugar… ¿Sparda? – Leyó en la placa de la pintura, algo en ese nombre le resultaba familiar – ¿…Quién eres tu…?

Unos gritos de niños llamo su atención, volvió la mirada por unos segundos al cuadro y después corrió hacia los gritos, cuando volvió a la sala vio como un par de niños jugaban con unas espadas de madera, muy alegres y ajenos a cualquier dolor pesar del mundo, como cualquier niño.

– ¡Por aquí, Issei, que papa no nos vea!

– ¡Vale!

– ¡A que no me pillas!

Después de esto desaparecieron al entrar en otra habitación.

– ¿Issei? ¿Abre escuchado bien?

Siguiendo a los niños llego a lo que parecía ser una recamara, la cual le resulto extrañamente familiar. Escucho de nuevo los gritos y volviendo la mirad vio a los niños pasar corriendo por la habitación mientras se escondían debajo de la cama.

– ¿Ese soy yo? – Se pregunto agachándose para mirar, debajo de esta vio un emblema de madera con la figura de una espada adornada por unas alas de Ángel, le tomo mirándole fijamente, por alguna razón sentía que lo necesitaría, asi que lo guardo y continuo avanzando, ahora los niños ya habían desaparecido.

Siguio hasta que casi al llegar de nuevo a la sala pudo ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello carmesí, por unos segundos creyó que era su amada, pero al mirarla fijamente noto que el parecido era mínimo.

– ¡Sparda! ¡SPARDA! Están aquí! ¡Están aquí!

– ¡Rápido, detened a los traidores!

– ¡Quiero a esa Zorra viva!

Lo que escucho, aunado a la preocupación de la voz de la mujer le impulso a seguirla, la mujer rápidamente llego a una de las habitaciones donde el sujeto del cuadro se encontraba con los niños.

– ¡Sparda! ¡Ya están aquí!

– Lo sé cariño…

– ¿Cariño? ¿E-Eso significa que ellos…?

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Lo principal es ocultar a nuestros hijos… ¡Phineas!

– ¿Si mi señor?

– Llévate a Vali, protégelo – El sonido de golpes en la pared captaron su atención – Ya están aquí…

– ¿Qué hay de Issei?

– Debemos sacarle… pero no tendremos tiempo…

– Te conseguiré ese tiempo – Ante lo dicho por la mujer el sujeto asintió mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse al igual que el suelo, dejándolo caer en un abismo de oscuridad para después aparecer de nuevo en el lugar donde había atravesado el portal. Miro a su espalda y pudo ver al peliblanco mientras se retiraba la mascara, dejando ver su rostro, era como verse en un espejo, salvo por el cabello eran idénticos.

– Tú eres mi Hermano…

– Tu hermano Gemelo… y he estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo… – El joven saco de su gabardina un collar con una piedra de color carmesí sujeta a este, la cual le ofreció al joven mientras de sus ropas dejaba ver uno similar, solo que la piedra era de color azul – Nuestra madre nos dio esto… sabia que este momento llegaría, que nos encontraríamos…

– ¿Y… nuestro padre? – Pregunto el joven mientras aceptaba el regalo.

– Desterrado… un destino peor que la muerte… no podrá volver nunca…

– Quiero saber mas… quien hizo esto, que nos paso… pero por sobre todo… que soy realmente.

El peliblanco asintió para luego abandonar aquel lugar, antes de irse Issei volvió la mirada por unos segundos, preguntándose que mas secretos había en su vida.

…

 _ **Hola a todos, bueno, pues he aquí una pequeña precuela (Corta, lo se, me he sentido mal últimamente y tuve problemas con mi novio [¿Que? las compus son suyas, el depa y la comida las paga el] no podia escribir, pero ya todo esta en orden) de mi Primer fic.**_

 _ **Trabajare en ambos proyectos paralelamente, ya que en este contare (Casi en resumen) lo que ocurrió en esos 2 años que Issei desapareció de Kuoh.**_

 _ **Dejen sus comentarios que eso me anima a Seguir adelante.**_

 _ **¡Matta Nee!**_


	2. Sueño

Issei y su hermano salían de un nuevo portal que el peliblanco había creado el cual los llevo a lo que parecía un parque de juegos infantiles.

– ¿Recuerdas este lugar? – Pregunto el peliblanco.

– No sé por qué, pero recuerdo haber estado aquí…

– Nuestra madre solía traernos.

– Cuéntame que fue lo que paso.

– ¿Qué es lo que sabes de las "Tres Facciones"?

– N-No mucho, se que de momento hay una clase de paz entre ellas, o algo asi, después de una guerra…

– Ya veo… – Vali se acerco a una banca de aquel lugar y tomo asiento, Issei hizo lo mismo justo cuando la gente comenzaba a llegar – Como dices, actualmente hay una paz forzada, luego de una larga persecución que costó la vida de nuestros padres.

– ¿P-Pero que fue lo que paso? Cuando estaba en el "Limbo" vi a nuestros padres ser atacados, pero, ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

– Si quieres saber eso tendré que contarte una historia antigua, una historia de guerra y muerte…

– La escuchare.

El peliblanco solo miro a su hermano unos segundos, asintió y comenzó el relato.

– " **No puede existir vida sin orden. Bien, Mal, Oscuridad y Luz… Debe haber Equilibrio en la Creación** ". Tal fue el decreto del Creador, quien dejo esta "Ley" a sus mas grandes guardianes, los " **El Concejo** ", últimos miembros de una raza impura.

– No entiendo nada de lo que hablas.

– Ya lo harás, déjame continuar… Desde el inicio de los tiempos, los ejércitos de las "Tres grandes facciones" han librado una interminable guerra, pero siempre honrando la Ley de **El Concejo** , pues ninguno de ellos podía con el poder de esta terrible " **Hermandad** ", cuya justicia era **Rápida** e **implacable**. Con el tiempo las demás razas, incluidos los humanos se vieron envueltos en esa lucha, solo los Dragones fueron la excepción…

– ¿La excepción?

– No les preocupaba mucho la guerra e hicieron lo que quisieron. En medio de la guerra 2 Poderosos Dragones decidieron comenzar una pelea, sin importar la guerra que decidiría a los próximos gobernantes del mundo, dándole mas importancia a su propia lucha que a la guerra.

– _Esa es mi historia y la del "_ _ **Blanco**_ _"_ – Comento Ddraig.

– _¿En serio?_

– _Si, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer._

– _¿Por qué peleaban tanto?_

– _¿Quién sabe? Eso no lo recuerdo muy bien…_

– _Eso suena algo egoísta…_

– Esta lucha capto la atención del **Concejo** – Continuo el hermano – Quienes intervinieron en este conflicto. Sostenían que " **Cualquier gran poder, sin control, amenazaba los cimientos del Equilibrio** ".

– Ese era su Credo, ¿no?

– Las ordenes que el **Creador** les dejo. Por ordenes del **Concejo** , se pacto una tregua entre las **Tres Grandes Facciones** para detener a los Dragones, cazándolos, eliminándolos y sellando sus almas en las **Sacred Gear** que fueron entregadas a los humanos, únicos seres de la creación que no poseían ningún don, más que el de la inteligencia.

– Pero este " **Equilibrio** " y " **Paz** " no duraron…

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Durante la tregua, justo cuando los Dragones cayeron, otra bestia se hizo presente, conocida como **Trihexa** , esta bestia tenia el mismo poder que el conocido como **Great Red** , el Dragón de Dragones, su poder amenazaba a la creación de este mundo, **El Concejo** , los **Maous** y el **Dios de la Biblia** de este mundo unieron fuerza para sellar a la criatura, usando un sello que consumió gran poder de los lideres, dándoles la victoria a la **Alianza** , pero a un precio muy alto… La muerte de **Dios** y los **Maous** …

Issei miro a su hermano, su expresión era de una conmoción inmensa, pues no esperaba que algo como eso sucediera.

– P-Pero…

– Aun no termino… durante estos eventos, dos seres se enamoraron, su amor transgredía las leyes ancestrales, pues la unión de ambos daría como resultado una aberración…

– ¿H-Hablas de… Mamá y Papá?

– Si, hace 18 años un demonio, el mas fuerte, el mas cruel… descendiente directo del ultimo Mao Original, se revelo y logro hacerse con el poder del Infierno y trato de eliminar a las demás facciones…

– ¿ **El Concejo** no lo detuvo?

– Je… veo que prestas atención… si, uno podría esperar que **El Concejo** actuara para detener dicho evento, pero al parecer este no fue ni siquiera notado por ellos…

– ¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿No dices que **Dios** …?

– **El Creador** no es **Dios**.

– P-Pero…

– **Issei** , no lo confundas.

– ¡AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH! ¡Ya me enrede yo solo!

– Guarda silencio, hermano, debemos mantener un perfil bajo.

– L-Lo siento… es que ya no se ni de lo que hablas…

El peliblanco dejo escapar una bocanada de aire en señal de cansancio.

– **El Creador** es el responsable de, válgame la redundancia, formar a la "Creación". Es un ser muy superior, en todos los sentidos, al **Dios de la Biblia** y a los **Maous** , asi como también cualquier otro tipo de Deidad existente y por existir. Poco antes de desaparecer, dejo encargado al **Concejo** que cuidara su obra, pero esta no solo se compone de nuestro "Mundo", Hermano.

– ¿Ósea…?

– La obra del **Creador** es un mar de universos, realidades y mundos que constantemente esta en expansión, **El Concejo** tiene la tarea de cuidar de ese mar y de todos lo que lo habitan. Asi pues, mientras ellos seguramente vigilaban un mundo, **Mundus** , el Demonio de quien te hable, emprendió una campaña de conquista para arrebatarle poder a las demás facciones, pero no estaba solo, pues a su lado estaba el guerrero en quien mas confiaba… su hermano de sangre.

– **Sparda** , ¿verdad? – Vali solo asintió.

– **Sparda** era famoso por ser uno de los pocos Demonios capaces de blandir las espadas del Primero de los Ángeles, quien después se convertiría en el **Rey Supremo** ( **Daimaou** ) del **Infierno**. Pero, en algún momento de esta campaña bélica, Sparda le traiciono, pues se había enamorado de un Ángel, **Eva** **Aldini** , y le detuvo. Cuando su hermano se hayo preso y la batalla termino, ambos, **Sparda** y **Eva** , decidieron huir al mundo humano y vivir su amor ocultos. La unión en secreto entre ambas especies fue algo que no paso por alto para las Facciones, quienes al enterarse de esto cargaron contra ellos…

– Si, vi algo asi cuando estuve en la mansión…

– Como viste en aquella visión, a mi me alejaron antes de que los miembros de las Facciones entraran, pero…

– ¿Pero?

– Que fue lo ultimo que viste, ¿Exactamente?

– Solo vi hasta donde nuestra madre decía que se quedaría para detenerles.

– Ya veo, entonces no lo sabes…

– ¿Saber que?

– Durante la persecución asesinaron a **Eva** y a **Sparda** le desterraron…

– ¿¡Que dices!? ¿N-Nuestros padres…?

– Cuando nuestra madre se quedo a entretener a los intrusos, tu te separaste de nuestro padre y volviste dentro, cuando las tropas te vieron quisieron asesinarte pero nuestra madre te protegió, pero por hacer eso no pudo defenderse del todo bien y termino mortalmente herida, a pesar de que las ordenes eran atraparles con vida…

– ¿Y entonces que ocurrió?

– Nadie sabe, solo saben que fue un Demonio quien la asesino al arrancarle el corazón…

Issei apretó sus puños con rabia, no sabia que algo asi había ocurrido, su mente se lleno de odio, una rabia comenzaba a llenarle y sentía como su sangre hervía en sus venas. Un Demonio, ¡Un Demonio había asesinado a su madre a traición! Por un momento odio a todos los Demonios, hasta que a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de sus amigos, todos ellos demonios y quienes habían demostrado tener sentimientos muy humanos, y como un antídoto para aquel veneno que le estaba cambiando, su rabia y odio disminuyeron.

– ¿Y porque hicieron todo esto? ¿Por qué perseguir a aquel que ayudo a evitar un mal mayor?

– La unión en secreto entre Ángeles y Demonios es algo que no podía siquiera pensarse, pero ocurrió y con ella una nueva vida, hermanos gemelos, tu y yo, híbridos entre Ángel y Demonio, de razas en guerra. Sin embargo, cuando todo esto termino y le presentaron su informe al **Concejo** este ordeno que se diera caza al hijo de estos… "Traidores", pues según dijeron, los **Nephilim** , el nombre que se le dio a estos híbridos, suponían una amenaza muy grande, que ponía en riesgo toda la creación, pues tenemos la capacidad de viajar entre los mundos con mucha facilidad, igual que el **Concejo**. Además de que creyeron que las semillas de la venganza ya estaban sembradas, pues nuestro poder supera al de cualquiera, incluso al **Concejo** …

– ¿Y que paso después?

– **El Concejo** creía que solo había nacido un niño, pero había dos Nephilim, y ambos escondidos. **Sparda** armo a sus hijos con sus Espadas, lo que dio lugar a que le capturaran, **Rebellion** para ti, Issei y **Yamato** para mi.

– Así que, un Demonio asesino a nuestra madre y las Facciones encarcelaron a nuestro padre.

– Si.

– Somos descendientes de Ángeles y Demonios.

– Padre Demonio, madre Ángel, somos Nephilim, los únicos que podemos cambiar a la creación.

– ¿Ah si? ¿Cómo?

La plática de los hermanos fue rápidamente cortada cuando sintieron un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo.

– ¿E-Esto es…?

– Una barrera Angelical… – Explico el peliblanco para luego sujetar a su hermano mientras creaba un portal con su espada – Maldita facción de Ángeles, siempre son los primeros en encontrar cosas, hermano, te enviare a una dimensión paralela mientras me encargo del problema.

Issei no pudo responder pues fue bruscamente arroja a un portal el cual se cerro rápidamente apenas lo atravesó, por su parte Vali se preparo para el combate, sujetando delicadamente a Yamato mientras era rodeado por varios Ángeles.

– Te hemos encontrado, monstruo…

– Este será tu fin.

– Desearan no haberse metido en mi camino.

Mientras tanto Issei, quien ya había atravesado el portal y aterrizo en una especie de trono miro con asombro lo que le rodeaba. Había aparecido en lo que parecía ser un salón del trono, parecía haber llegado a alguna clase de castillo, miro el trono en el que estaba y vio que estaba hecho de un material suave al tacto, blanco como la nieve y con adornos de oro y otras piedras preciosas, como diamantes y esmeraldas. La voz de una mujer capto su atención, girando su cabeza al lugar de donde provenía.

– ¿Vali-sama? – Frente a el se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro azabache, portaba un vestido blanco largo con un escote que le llegaba a la cintura y que resaltaba mucho su busto, Issei no pudo evitar que sus ojos fueran directo hacia ellos, admirándolos con emoción casi obscena – ¿Ocurre algo, Vali-sama? – La hermosa mujer de ojos ámbar se acerco mas a el, quedando a pocos centímetros de el, lo que le dejo oler la hermosa fragancia que desprendía la mujer.

– ¿Eh? Pues, yo… bueno… – Era obvio que se trataba de un error, ya que se refería a el por el nombre de su hermano, pero entonces noto los cuernos que tenia sobre la cabeza, inmediatamente analizo a la mujer y pudo ver que en su cintura se dejaban ver dos alas de un color negro, tan intenso como su color de cabello – B-Bueno… veras, yo no soy V-Vali…

– ¿¡QUE!? – Grito la mujer alejándose de el mientras su postura cambiaba a una amenazante, Issei se asusto al ver como un aura de color morado oscuro comenzaba a salir de ella – ¿¡QUIEN ERES Y PORQUE HAS TOMADO LA FORMA DE VALI-SAMA!?

– ¡N-No, e-espera… yo…!

– Vamos, tranquilízate, Albedo – Se escucho decir tras de la mujer, quien relajo un poco su postura pero seguía emanando aquella aura – ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que Vali-sama nos ha contado? Seguramente debe tratarse de su hermano – Termino de decir aquel hombre de complexión delgada, alto, de piel semioscurecida, orejas de punta y de elegante traje color naranjado, pero lo que llamo mas la atención del joven fue sus ojos, los cuales parecían ser una especie de diamantes o cristales semitransparentes – ¿No es así?

– ¡S-Si! E-Eso es correcto…

– ¡Le ruego me disculpe! – Dijo de repente Albedo mientras se arrodillaba frente al joven – ¡No sabia que se trataba del hermano del gran Vali-sama! ¡Si usted me lo permite hare cualquier cosa para enmendar mi error!

El rápido cambio en el carácter de la mujer desconcertó un poco al castaño, quien rápidamente guio su mirada a los pechos de la dama, en su cabeza paso la idea de pedirle que le dejara acariciarlos, pero seguramente seria rechazado, como en muchas otras ocasiones.

– Bueno, crei que Vali-sama había vuelto, pero como veo que se trata solo de usted entonces me retiro – Dicho eso aquel ser dio media vuelta para retirarse por aquel pasillo.

Issei aprovecho para mirar a su alrededor, pudo ver que había varios estandartes a lo largo del mismo pasillo, en ellos se veían dos tipos de espadas diferentes, una larga a dos manos adornada con las alas de una Ángel (O parecidas a ellas) y la otra era una Katana que tenia las alas de un Demonio (O eso quiso creer). Al sentir la mirada de la mujer Issei volvió su vista a ella.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto al notar como le miraba.

– Solo veía el parecido que tiene con mi Maestro…

– ¿Maestro?

Antes de poder decir algo otro portal apareció y de este salió el peliblanco, quien rápidamente barrió con la mirada la escena antes de acomodarse el cabello con un movimiento suave de su mano.

– Veo que ya has conocido a 2 de nuestros siervos…

– ¿Siervos?

– Ellos eran del sequito de nuestro padre, luego de que el fuera encarcelado les reuní, me ayudan a tener el lugar en óptimas condiciones, además de que sirven para otras cosas, pero antes que nada. ¡Albedo!

– ¡Si!

– Reúne a los demás en el Anfiteatro del nivel 6, que estén hay en menos de 1 hora.

– Como ordene, Vali-sama.

Dicho esto tanto la mujer se retiro no sin antes realizar una reverencia en señal de respeto, cuando dejo el lugar Issei dejo escapar una bocanada de aire.

– ¿Estas bien?

– S-Si, es solo que la chica casi me ataca…

– ¿¡QUE!?

– B-Bueno, es que cuando llegue aquí ella…

– ¡Eso es imperdonable…!

– N-No, e-espera, es solo que…

Ignorando a su hermano el peliblanco llevo una de sus manos a su oído y como si tuviera alguna clase de dispositivo de comunicación.

– ¡ALBEDO, VEN INMEDIATAMENTE!

– ¡Vali! Escúchame, ella…

Un circulo mágico apareció y de este emergió la chica de hace unos minutos.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Vali-sama? – Pregunto la chica mientras se arrodillaba – Crei que me había pedido que… – levanto levemente la mirada solo para recibir una bofetada que le precipito al suelo, donde dirigió su mano a su mejilla, la cual estaba enrojecida por el golpe.

– ¡VALI! – Grito el castaño ante las acciones de su hermano.

– Albedo – Vali avanzo unos pasos hasta quedar a unos metros de la chica, quien rápidamente se arrodillo – Mi hermano me ha informado de tu… pecado – Al oír eso el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció – Desde que llegue siempre demostraste una utilidad muy superior a la de los demás, por ese mismo motivo te promoví como la líder de los demás, pero un error como este no lo dejare pasar por alto.

– ¡L-Lo siento en el alma! – Dijo casi en un chillido la chica – ¡Le ruego me perdone, hare cualquier cosa que usted me ordene!

– Este error solo puede ser resuelto de una manera – Continuo el peliblanco mientras desenvainaba su espada para colocar su filo en el hombro de la morena – Tu vida no será suficiente…

– Si, le ruego me disculpe por no ser siquiera digna de ser sacri…

En un parpadeo la espada del peliblanco fue retirada con brusquedad del hombro de la chica, Vali miro desconcertado al responsable.

– ¡Ya detente! – Grito Issei quien había materializado su guante con el que sostenía la espada de su hermano.

– ¿Qué estas…?

– Te estaba diciendo que ella no tuvo la culpa, fue error mío el no presentarme correctamente…

– Pero ella…

– Te digo que fue mi culpa… se que acabamos de conocernos, pero por favor – Para sorpresa del peliblanco y la joven, Issei se arrodillo con su cabeza casi tocando el suelo – perdónala…

Albedo, quien seguía arrodillada, contemplo al castaño, que sin conocerla y aun cuando había querido herirle, estaba defendiéndola.

– Levántate, hermano, un ser como ella no merece que te arrodilles.

– Yo decido que hacer y por quien hacerlo, asi que por favor…

El peliblanco dejo escapar una bocanada de aire para luego levantar a su hermano.

– Si ese es tu deseo – Respondió el hermano guardando su espada en la Vaina – Albedo…

– Si.

– Ya que mi hermano ha abogado por tu vida, al grado de humillarse por ti, mínimo espero que le atiendas como sierva principal, ¿Quedo claro?

– Así será, Vali-sama, prometo servir con fervor para corresponder la misericordia de uno de los Seres Supremos.

– ¿"Sierva principal"? – Pregunto confundido el castaño.

– Ella estará a tu disposición total, puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella…

– ¡¿EN SERIO?!

– Si, ahora vámonos, los demás estarán esperando.

Antes de seguir a su hermano, Issei se volvió donde Albedo estaba.

– ¿Estas bien?

– S-Si…

– Venga, déjame ayudarte – Issei extendió su mano y ayudo a la chica a levantarse, a pesar de su aspecto era bastante ligera.

– Issei… vámonos.

Dicho esto el peliblanco hizo aparecer un circulo mágico bajo ellos y en un pestañeo ya estaban en lo que parecía ser una arena de combate, Issei miro asombrado como el cielo era iluminado por las estrellas en lo que era para el negro absoluto, pues jamás había visto una noche mas oscura.

– Esto es increíble…

– Y eso que no es el cielo verdadero – Al oír eso el castaño volvió la mirada confundido – Este lugar esta dentro de un castillo que encontré en mis viajes, tiene un encantamiento que me permite "adaptarlo" a mis necesidades.

– Ya veo…

– ¡Vali-sama! – Se escucho gritar a la distancia, al voltear vio a un joven rubio de tez morena correr hasta quedar a unos metros de los hermanos – Bienvenido al Anfiteatro, Vali-sama.

– Aura, he convocado a los guardianes aquí, hay una noticia que debo informarles… Por cierto…

– Oh… ¡Mare! – Grito el joven a la vez que se giraba al lugar de donde había venido – Le estas Faltando el respeto a Vali-sama, Date prisa.

– ¡N-No puedo, hermana! – Grito una joven quien tímidamente se asomaba de un balcón.

– _¿Hermana?_ – Pregunto el castaño.

– _Aura es la hermana mayor de Mare._

– _Oh…_

– ¡MARE!

– Y-Ya voy…

Dicho esto la joven salto del balcón, cayendo torpemente en el suelo, luego de levantarse y acomodar sus ropas empezó a correr hacia el grupo. Issei quedo sorprendido por la figura de la chica, era una hermosa infante de piel morena y de cabellera rubia, al igual que su hermana mayor, solo se diferenciaban en la ropa y que, aunque ambas tenían Heterocromia, se diferenciaban que una tenia el ojo izquierdo de color azul y el derecho verde, mientras la otra era al revés.

– _Mare es hombre_ – Dijo el peliblanco al ver el rostro de emoción del Castaño ante la joven que recién llegaba.

– ¡¿Q-Que?! ¡¿En serio?! – Vali solo soltó una leve risa ante el rostro de sorpresa de su hermano.

– L-Lamento la tardanza, Vali-sama.

– No tiene la menor importancia.

– Vaya, ¿Soy la primera en llegar? – Se escucho decir detrás de los jóvenes elfos, de un portal apareció una joven de tez pálida, blanca cabellera, de ojos de color ámbar y que vestía un traje gótico y que sujetaba una sombrilla que hacia juego con su atuendo – ¡Ah, Mi señor! – Grito en un alarido de placer mientras corría hacia el castaño, abrazándolo – ¡El hombre a quien amo y el único a quien no puedo poseer!

– ¡¿E-Eh?! – Issei se sorprendió de repente al sentir el calor de la chica, quien a pesar de ser pequeña tenía un busto bastante desarrollado.

– Shalltear, córtate un poquito…

Al oir esas palabras la joven se separo del castaño, volviendo la mirada a la elfa.

– Vaya, pero si eres tu, renacuaja. No te había visto – Esas palabras crisparon el semblante de Aura – Mare, debe ser difícil tener por hermana mayor a una descerebrada como ella…

– Esos pechos son falsos – Hablo en contraataque la elfa, lo que rompió la defensa de la peliblanca.

– ¡¿C-Como…?!

– ¿ _Eh? ¿Falsos?_

– Parece que he acertado – Aura no dejaría escapar su oportunidad ahora que su oponente estaba débil – Con razón has tardado tanto en llegar si solo tenias que cruzar un portal… te ha llevado un rato ponerte el relleno, ¿Verdad?

– _¿En serio son falsas? ¿Pero… pero…?_ – Issei por su parte seguía mirando los pechos de la chica, tratando de comprobar con eso si era verdad o no.

– Seguro que debe costarte mucho moverte sin que se note que son falsas…

– ¡Silencio! ¡Tu caso es peor que el mio! – Grito la chica tratando de defenderse.

– Yo solo tengo 76 años, tu eres una no muerta – La defensa que Aura puso rápidamente rechazo el ataque de Shalltear – El tiempo no pasa para ti, por lo que no tienes ninguna esperanza ¿Por qué no aceptas ya la verdad? – Ese último ataque fue fulminante, la batalla la había ganado Aura con creces.

– ¡Ya estoy harta de ti! – Aunque la batalla ya había sido decidida Shalltear no dejaría que esto terminara así – ¡Deberías medir tus palabras antes de soltarlas por esa sucia boca!

Issei rio un poco por la nueva batalla que había empezado, era casi como si dos niñas se pelearan, miro de reojo a su hermano, quien con la mano en la cara sacudía su cabeza en negación mientras Albedo, quien había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo, mostraba un rostro de irritación.

– ¿Suele pasar mucho?

– Un poco… Shalltear siempre ha estado enamorada de mi desde que les encontré…

– Esa chica elfo la llamo una "no muerta"…

– Aura, Issei-sama – Respondió la pelinegra – Eso es porque Shalltear es una Vampiresa, esta encargada de los 3 primeros pisos del castillo.

– ¿Una vampiresa?

– Si, aunque no una cualquiera, ella es lo que se conoce como una "vampiro verdadero"

– ¿"Vampiro Real"?

– Si, a diferencia de los vampiros "comunes", ella es mucho mas resistente a las debilidades naturales de su raza, siendo capas de estar bajo la luz del sol, poder detener el tiempo, drenar la sangre de sus victimas sin necesidad de beberla directamente, entre otras cosas, aun asi sigue siendo débil al poder Sacro.

– Ya veo… oye, ¿y es verdad?

– ¿El que?

– Que son falsos… – Vali no respondió, solo suspiro un poco mirando a su hermano casi con pena, sujetando su hombro – P-Por favor no me mires así…

– ¡Además el no era Vali-sama! – Grito de repente Aura, llamando la atención de los hermanos.

Al oír esas palabras Shalltear volvió la mirada a ellos, comprobando que en efecto había mas de uno.

– H-Hola… – Saludo el castaño ante la mirada de la joven.

– Tan nerviosa estabas de tus pechos falsos que ni siquiera te diste cuenta…

– ¡Serás…!

– ¡Dejad ya de armar alboroto! – Se escucho gritar a lo lejos, el responsable era una especie de langosta de color azul zafiro, con armadura – Nuestro señor esta presente, comportaos.

– ¿Y ese?

– Es Cocytus, el guardián de la 5ta planta, su personalidad y diseño parten en base de un guerrero chapado a la antigua.

– ¡Esta renacuaja me ha insultado!

– ¡Solo he dicho la verdad!

– ¡YA BASTA! – El golpe de la espada del peliblanco capto la atención de todos, mientras que de su cuerpo empezaba a salir un aura carmesí, Issei casi podría jurar que esa sensación le era familiar – Shalltear, Aura, dejad esta estúpida pelea, compórtense como es debido.

– ¡Nuestras mas humildes disculpas! – Dijeron ambas mientras agachaban la cabeza avergonzadas.

– Se bienvenido, Cocytus.

– Allá donde usted me reclame, ahí estaré.

– Me alegra oir eso.

– Mi señor, le ruego me disculpe mi tardanza – Una nueva voz se unió al grupo, se trataba del mismo hombre que calmo a Albedo cuando el castaño había llegado.

– El es Demiurge – Empezó a explicar el peliblanco – Guardián de la séptima planta, es un Demonio que esta a cargo de defender el castillo, todas las criaturas que defienden el castillo están bajo sus órdenes.

Issei miro a los guardianes, se sorprendió ya que no esperaba toparse con los antiguos siervos de su padre, claro, el era un Demonio, asi que eso debía ser "normal" en ellos, pensó mirándolos mientras se ponían de rodillas frente a los hermanos.

– Alzad vuestras cabezas – Dijo de repente Vali, mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir una enorme cantidad de poder demoniaco, similar a cuando paro la pelea de las chicas, no, incluso puede que mas.

– _¿S-Soy yo, o esa aura da una sensación de desesperación y depresión?_ – Penso el castaño, esperando respuesta de su Dragón, pero no obtuvo respuesta – _¿Ddraig?_

– Os doy las gracias por haber venido a esta reunión improvisada…

– No somos dignos de esas palabras de agradecimiento – Albedo se adelanto a las palabras de Vali – Nuestras vidas están a su entera disposición, ustedes, los hijos de nuestro amo y señor, pueden hacer lo que les plazca con nosotros… – Issei escuchaba las palabras de la chica dudoso, ¿Lo que les plazca? – No obstante, nuestra razón de ser es servir y cumplir todos los deseos de los seres supremos nacidos de nuestro señor.

– ¡Nuestras vidas les pertenecen! – Dijeron al unisonó los demás siervos de Sparda

Issei guio su mirada a su hermano, quien escuchaba en silencio lo que ellos decían.

– ¡Me alegra escuchar eso, me complace enormemente, mis "guardianes"! ¡Estoy seguro de que todos y cada uno cumplirá a la perfección su cometido de servir a los hijos de su maestro quien fue desterrado por las facciones!

– ¡Si! – Añadieron mientras sus miradas se endurecían con esas ultimas palabras, Issei entonces recordó lo que su hermano le conto, sobre como su padre fue exiliado por enamorarse de un Angel.

– Ahora bien, debo informarles que debo partir a un lugar diferente y por motivos de discreción no podrán venir conmigo – Los guardianes se alteraron al escuchar eso, inmediatamente quisieron decir palabra alguna, pero Vali se los negó – Sin embargo, debo pedirles un favor especial.

– Cualquier cosa que este a nuestro alcance dela por hecha – Se adelanto Albedo, respondiendo por todos.

Vali entonces se hizo a un lado, dejando que la imagen de su hermano fuera mas visible para todos.

– ¡El es mi hermano a quien por tanto tiempo he buscado! – Dijo mientras le hacia una señal a Issei para que se colocara frente a todos – ¡El al igual que yo es hijo de Sparda Lucifer, descendiente directo del Dai Maou, en nuestras venas corre el poder que puede definir a la creación!

– ¡Alabados sean los seres supremos! – Gritaron en coro los siervos de Sparda.

– ¡Somos Nephilim, hijos del Ángel y el Demonio…! – Ante esas palabras Albedo y Shalltear parecieron reaccionar, Issei lo noto en seguida, sus rostros se habían ennegrecido de ira – Se que algunos de ustedes no aceptan aun esto, pero debo recordarles que nuestro poder va mas haya de lo que ustedes puedan hacer… – Dicho esto empezó a emanar de nuevo una aura Demoniaca que basto para calmar aquellas miradas.

– Lo sabemos, Vali-sama – Se adelanto Albedo – Nosotros solo somos los humildes siervos de vuestro padre, y estaremos mas que gustosos a ayudarles.

– Me alegra oir eso – Dijo mientras desvanecía su poder – Ahora bien, el favor que quiero que hagan es que cuiden del castillo en nuestra ausencia, confió en que podrán realizarlo, ahora nos retiramos, cualquier cosa les volveré a convocar de inmediato.

– ¡Si, Vali-sama!

Dicho eso el peliblanco creó un círculo mágico y desapareció del lugar junto a su hermano, dejando a los siervos solos en aquel lugar. Al ver que los gemelos se habían retirado los guardianes se levantaron, siendo Albedo la primera en hacerlo.

– ¡N-No creas el miedo que pase, hermana!

– ¡Ya lo creo, creía que la presión iba a aplastarme…!

– Cuan vasto es su poder, claramente son hijos de nuestro señor…

–… Son prácticamente él, es como si estuviera aquí, en persona…

– Me alegra ver que ya ha aparecido el segundo hijo, sinceramente estaba preocupado de que le hubiera ocurrido algo…

– Ya lo creo, a pesar de ser hijos de "Ella", son los herederos del trono de nuestro señor, el dejar morir a uno de ellos sería un pecado terrible para nosotros – Al oír eso Albedo se sobresalto, recordando como el castaño le había salvado.

– ¿Ocurre algo, Albedo? – Pregunto Demiurge al notar a la chica.

– No es nada… como sea, debemos dejar esto por ahora, nuestros señores, hijos de nuestro Maestro ya han regresado, asi que nosotros debemos seguir con nuestros deberes.

– Me hubiera gustado que Phineas estuviera aquí, el era el mas cercano a nuestro Maestro…

– Asi es, pero Vali-sama le ha enviado a una misión especial, por lo que no se puede evitar… Bien, Siervos de Sparda, vuelvan a sus deberes.

– ¡Si!

Con esto los siervos tomaron rumbos distintos, quedando solamente la joven de pelo azabache sola en aquel lugar, alzo la mirada al falso cielo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro nostálgico.

– Cuidare bien de tus hijos, mi amor…

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones del castillo, los hermanos se encontraban discutiendo.

– Asi que ellos eran los siervos de nuestro padre…

– Si, luego del destierro de nuestro padre ellos fueron acusados de traidores y encerrados, pero les libere y ahora han jurado lealtad a nosotros en lugar de nuestro padre.

– Ya veo…

– Bueno, es hora de que te explique mi plan, pero primero dejame ver tu espada.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Tu espada, Rebellion, dejame ver que ya eres capaz de usarla.

– ¿Eh? B-Bueno… yo… etto…

– No me digas que… ¿No sabes como llamarla?

– L-La verdad ni siquiera se de que hablas… ejeje…

Vali coloco su espada en el suelo, recargada en una de las paredes, luego se acerco a su hermano, mirándole de pies a cabeza, dio varias vueltas alrededor de el.

– ¿Q-Que estas buscando?

– Estaba mirando tu poder, si bien es cierto que ya lo despertaste noto que es muy débil… Quitate la ropa.

– ¡¿Eh?!

– Quiero revizar algo, rápido…

– O-Ok…

Tímidamente Issei obedeció a su hermano, retirándose su camisa y playera, dejando su torso desnudo.

– Veo que no ejercitas tu cuerpo, eso se puede arreglar, como sea, dejame ver tu espalda – Sin esperar respuesta el peliblanco rodeo a su hermano, mirando detenidamente su espalda – Aquí esta… el símbolo de Rebellion…

– ¿Eh?

Sin decir mas Vali toco en medio de la espalda alta del joven

– Aquí, ¿La sientes? – Vali paso sus dedos sobre la marca, dejando que el castaño la sintiera.

– Si, ¿Pero como…?

– Al despertar tu poder la marca se libero, seguramente. A todo esto, ¿Qué hacias en el inframundo?

– ¿Eh? Bueno, yo…

Vali se limito a mirarle fijamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones del lugar, Issei vio que no podría evitar a su hermano, por lo que opto por contarle su historia, pero prefirió no decir la verdad sobre el nombre de su amada Rias, optando por uno diferente.

– Ya veo, asi que esta chica se iba a casar, pero tu querías evitarlo, por lo que fuiste a su fiesta…

– Si, pero falle, el tipo me dio una golpiza, perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté todo… todo había cambiado…

– Ya veo, asi que es cierto que asesinaste a Sirzechs Lucifer… – Issei miro sorprendido a su hermano, quien seguía sentado en el sillón, con el semblante sereno.

– ¿C-Como es que…?

– No hay nada que yo no sepa… además, con la información que me diste y la que yo tengo, la única pareja que anuncio su matrimonio el dia de ayer fueron Raiser Phoenix y Rias Gremory… – Escuchar eso ultimo crispo al castaño, bajo su mirada, ocultando su rostro en su cabello – Eso y que me lo dijeron los ángeles que nos atacaron…

– ¿Qué?

– Me confundieron contigo, asi que me lo dijeron casi todo, solo no me dijeron como lo mataste… ¿Sera que no sabían? ¿O simplemente no quisieron decirlo? Como sea, no creo que sea un problema.

– A-Asi que sabes la verdad…

– La información es poder, Issei, me aseguro de conseguir toda la información que puedo, asi mis posibilidades aumentan y mi tasa de éxito será mayor.

– Y-Ya veo…

Vali miro a su hermano, notando las lagrimas que se le escapaban del rostro, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

– Lo mejor seria que la olvidaras… – Issei reacciono a esa frase con facilidad, mirando confundido a su hermano – Tu ya no eres humano, ni Demonio, mucho menos eres un Angel… Somos Nephilim, incluso tu deberías saber que ella ahora te odia… – Eso ultimo fue como una puñalada al corazón para Issei, quien volvió a bajar la mirada – Las facciones te quieren ver muerto, por eso han mandado a cazarte, lo que fueras para ellos ya no existe mas…

– Ya lo se…

– ¿Mmh?

– Ya se que jamás podre volver, pero no quiero olvidarlos, ellos… ellos le dieron sentido a la porquería de vida que he tenido… ¡TU JAMAS SABRAS COMO ME SIENTO! – La cordura de Issei se quebró – ¡NO SE QUE TIPO DE VIDA HAYAS TENIDO TU, PERO YO NO LA TUVE TAN FACIL…! – Las lagrimas comenzaron a traicionarle – ¡…SIEMPRE RECHAZADO, SIEMPRE DESPRECIADO… IBA DE UN HOGAR A OTRO, DE UNA FAMILIA A OTRA, PERO NIGUNA ME QUERIA, JAMAS SENTI LO QUE ERA EL AMOR FRATERNAL… PERO ELLOS ME DIERON ESPERANZA, ME DIERON UNA RAZON! – Una fuerte ola de energía surgió del cuerpo del joven , quien inmerso en su mundo ni siquiera lo noto – ¡…NO ME PIDAS QUE OLVIDE AQUELLO QUE ME DIO VIDA! – La intensidad del poder aumento, siendo suficiente para empujar al peliblanco con todo y sillón, estrellándose en la pared.

Issei se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, mirando como su cuerpo emanaba energía Demoniaca muy superior a la que su hermano había demostrado, busco a su hermano quien se levantaba mirándolo con orgullo.

– Asi que eso es… ya veo, si…

– ¿Qué esta pasando?

– Issei, tu poder, muy a mi pesar, reacciona a tus emociones, pero sigues sin poder liberar a Rebellion…

– Creo entender un poco las cosas, pero… ¿Cómo que liberar? Creia que era una simple espada…

– Rebellion no es solo una espada, Issei, es en escencia el poder de los Lucifer en forma corpórea, solo unos pocos pueden ser dignos de usarla, igual que Yamato…

– Pero, ¿Y si no soy digno?

– Imposible, nuestro poder rebaza por mucho al del Lucifer original, por ende somos mas que dignos.

– El poder no lo es todo, hermano…

– Eso piensas tu…

– ¿Eh?

– Como sea, mientras no seas capaz de liberar a Rebellion es muy arriesgado que salgas, al menos de momento te quedaras aquí.

– No tengo ningún inconveniente, pero…

Sin hacer caso el peliblanco salió de la habitación, al ver esto Issei fue tras de el, llegando a lo que parecía ser un enorme estudio con un escritor en medio de la sala, sin decir nada se sento en este y casi de inmediato apareció un hombre de apariencia mayor, con el cabello ligeramente grisáceo por la edad, de barba frondosa y apariencia seria.

– Sebas, reúne a todos los siervos de mi padre, hay algo que debo informarles.

– Si, Vali-sama, solo debo recordarle que Phineas-dono no se encuentra con nosotros…

– Lo se, aun esta sirviéndome en otro lado.

– Ya veo, entonces me retiro.

Dicho esto el mayordomo se retiro, y casi inmediatamente después entraron un grupo de Maids, Issei se emociono al verlas, pero noto algo extraño en dos de ellas, una parecía tener cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, además de un parche en su ojo, la otra tenia una apariencia extraña, era casi como si no fuese humana, de hecho el verla le recordaba a los insectos.

– Señor, Sebas nos informo que desea hablar con nosotros.

– Si, mas especifico con todos los siervos, pero ya que están aquí aprovechare para presentarlos, ya que no tuve la oportunidad en la reunión anterior.

– Si, por cierto, aquí esta la información que nos pidió.

Dicho esto las chicas entregaron varios documentos al peliblanco, quien empezó a leerlos apenas se los dieron.

– Ya veo, si… Uhmm, interesante…

– Emm… Etto… ¿Vali?

– Oh, es verdad, lo siento, Issei, ellas son Las Pléyades, las Maids del castillo y Peones de nuestro padre.

– Oh, asi que ellas son los peones.

– Si, las presentare: Ellas son Yuri Alpha, una Dullahan y la segundo al mando.

– A sus ordenes mi señor.

– Luego esta Lupusregina Beta, una Licántropo…

– Es un placer.

– Narberal Gamma, la Doppelganger.

– Si.

– CZ2128 Delta, una Ciborg que nuestro padre encontró y salvo.

– A sus ordenes.

– Solution Épsilon, una Shoggoth – La chica hizo una reverencia al oir su nombre, Vali aprovecho para hacerle una señal a Issei de que se acercara, al hacerlo este le susurro al oído – Por ahora aléjate de ella, si descubre que sigues siendo parte humano no se que pueda pasar…

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

– Odia a los humanos… son su comida favorita – Al oir eso Issei no pudo evitar mirar aterrado a la chica, quien al sentir la mirada del joven alzo su cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa sádica y cruel, cosa que asusto mas al joven – Por ultimo esta Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, una Insectoide.

– ¡Hola! – Respondió alegremente, pero Issei noto que solo los ojos de la chica se movían, ni siquiera sus labios, cosa que le llamo la atención.

En ese momento las puertas del estudio se abrieron dejando ver a los siervos de su padre.

– Veo que ya están aquí… – Dijo Vali al mismo tiempo que todos los siervos se ponían de rodillas – Debo informales mis siguientes acciones: Primero, como dije, saldré por unas semanas a otro mundo, pero habrá un cambio de planes, mi hermano aun no ha podido despertar su poder y liberar a Rebellion – Con esas palabras el asombro se hizo notar en los siervos, era claro que algo como eso no debía pasar – Es muy arriesgado que venga conmigo, por lo que se quedara con ustedes, asegúrense de que su estadia sea de los mas… reconfortante.

– ¡Si, Vali-sama! – Respondieron al unisonó los siervos.

– Pueden retirarse, menos Albedo, Shalltear y ustedes Pléyades, necesito hablar algo con ustedes respecto a la información que me han entregado.

– ¡Si! – Respondieron las chicas a la orden.

– Sebas, lleva a Issei a su habitación.

– Como ordene.

– Pero…

– Por ahora descansa, debes estar agotado.

Sin dejar que su hermano dijera algo, Vali inmediatamente se puso a hablar con las chicas, al ver que su hermano no le haría caso el castaño se dirigió a la salida mientras seguía al mayordomo a su habitación, al llegar vio que la habitación era bastante amplia y que la cama era del tipo King size, mucho mas grande de la que el pudiera necesitar. Quiso preguntarle a Sebas si no tendría otra mas sencilla, pero el criado ya había salido del cuarto. Sin mas se quito su uniforme y se dirigió al baño, donde una tina enorme, casi como un jacuzzi, le esperaba, sin perder tiempo se metió en ella, dejando que el agua se llevara sus preocupaciones.

– _Ddraig… ¿sigues conmigo?_ – Pregunto el castaño, sin obtener respuesta de nuevo, dejo escapar un suspiro y continuo con su baño, salió de la habitación y en su cama encontró una pijama de seda de color negro, la miro confundido por unos segundos, hasta que una voz le hizo saltar del susto.

– ¿Quiere que le ayudemos a cambiarse, Issei-sama? – Al volver la mirada se topo con Yuri y Narberal, quienes estaban de pie al lado de la puerta, esperando sus indicaciones.

– N-No será necesario…

– ¿Esta seguro? Podemos ayudarle si asi nos lo pide… – La imaginación de Issei se fue por las nubes, imaginándose a si mismo siendo atendido por las Maids, pero con un final "feliz" en sus servicio – ¿Issei-sama?

– N-No, mejor no… muchas gracias…

– Bien, entonces le dejamos, que pase una noche tranquila, Issei-sama.

– ¡S-Si…!

Dicho esto las chicas se retiraron, cuando la puerta se cerro el castaño dejo escapar otro suspiro al mismo tiempo que se tumbaba en la cama.

– Este si que ha sido un dia de locos… – Dijo mientras recordaba como todo había cambiado en solo un dia, su rostro cambio de cansancio a preocupación, su hermano parecía confiable, o al menos eso pensaba con los eventos actuales, pero ¿Qué le depararía el futuro?

El cansancio fue venciéndole, llevándolo a un profundo sueño, haciéndole olvidar el infierno que había vivido. Pero no obtuvo el descanso que quería, en su lugar el joven había aparecido en lo que parecía ser una ciudad destruida, cuyos edificios flotaban libremente.

– ¿Dónde estoy? – Se pregunto el joven mientras se acercaba al borde de aquella plataforma donde estaba, viendo lo que parecía un océano en el fondo. El vértigo le obligo a retroceder mientras buscaba una salida con la mirada – ¿Estoy soñando?

– ¡Hola, Compañero…! – Escucho decir tras de el, al volver la mirada se topo con la figura de un enorme Dragón quien batía sus alas para mantenerse a flote – ¡…hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos en esta forma…!

– ¡¿Ddraig?! ¿De verdad eres tu?

– Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– ¿Se puede saber por que no respondías mis llamadas? Creia que estabas molesto o algo parecido…

– Para nada, solo me encontraba explorando este lugar…

– Oh, ya veo… – Dijo mientras volvia a ver a su alrededor – Por cierto… ¿Sabes que es este lugar?

– Creo que si, he escuchado hablar de ellos con mis otros portadores, suelen llamarlos "Pasajes Internos"…

– ¿Pasajes Internos?

– Generalmente cuando uno duerme su cerebro mantiene las necesidades básicas activas, desactivando las demás para que el cuerpo descanse, al igual que el cerebro, quien solo se mantiene activo con lo esencial…

– Aja, ¿Y?

– Aquellos con un gran poder dormido o sellado no descansan, en su lugar son traídos aquí, donde pueden tratar de conocerse a si mismos y de lo que son capaces…

– Ok, osea que básicamente aquí puedo entrenar o algo asi, ¿No?

– Se podría decir que si…

– Muy bien, entonces… – Dicho eso el castaño materializo su guante – Vamos a practicar…

Issei comenzó a lanzar varios Dragon Shot, principalmente para tratar de mejorar su tiempo de disparo, luego de un rato de estar lanzando disparos al vacio decidió tomar un descanso.

– Dices que ya exploraste este lugar, ¿No?

– Si, pero no hay mucho que ver, salvo aquella estatua gigante del centro…

– ¿Estatua gigante?

– Si, esta por allí – Respondió el Dragón mostrando el lugar, al voltear a ver el joven la vio, era la imagen de un hombre, o algo parecido, que estaba atada por varias cadenas.

La curiosidad fue mas y el joven se acerco al borde para tratar de verla mejor, ya que estaba bastante lejos, pero para su sorpresa su bolsillo comenzó a brillar, al buscar el porque se topo con el collar que su hermano le había entregado, y casi al mismo tiempo que lo saco los escombros comenzaron a moverse, formando un puente.

– Eso no me lo esperaba…

– Esta claro que este sitio solo responde ante ti

– ¿Deberíamos investigar?

– Este es tu cuerpo, es decisión tuya lo que hagas.

Ante esa respuesta Issei se decanto por seguir el camino recién formado, que para su sorpresa, no le llevo a la estatua que él quería, si no a una mas pequeña, la cual parecía sostener una cadena que sujetaban a la más grande, como si de un prisionero se tratara.

– ¿Qué es esto?

– Diría que es un sello, al parecer es uno de los mucho que tiene y estos mantienen tu poder sellado…

– ¿Mi poder?

– Llevo dándole vueltas un rato, esta claro que estas aquí para descubrir tu verdadero poder, y casi podría jurar que esa estatua es eso…

– Mi poder… asi que, si destruyo estos amarres… ¿Lo liberare?

– Asi parece…

Issei medito por unos segundos, miro unos segundos el sello, no sabia si debía romperlo o no. Luego recordó lo que su hermano había dicho, sobre que sus amigos le habrían olvidado y que empezara una nueva vida, recordó el rostro de Rias, su amada presidenta y señora, esa imagen jamás podría borrarla.

– Lo hare – Dijo casi para si mismo – Empezare de nuevo…

Dicho esto Issei apunto su guante al sello, empezando a reunir energía para después liberarla en un poderoso Dragon Shot que impacto en el sello, despedazándolo, dejando caer la cadena que sujetaba el cuello al agua del fondo, en ese momento la estatua comenzó a mover la cabeza en dirección al joven, sus ojos brillaban con un intenso color rojo e Issei sintió que su cuerpo le pesaba. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación, pero al tratar de moverse sintió un ligero bulto a su lado, al retirar la sabana se topo con Shalltear, la vampiresa y siervo de su padre, completamente desnuda, quiso hablar pero la voz no salió de su boca. En ese momento la guardiana despertó, mirándolo coquetamente.

– Hola, señor mio, ¿Descanso bien?

– Shalltear… – La voz al fin salió, pero por alguna razón el joven se encontraba ya tranquilo, como si nada hubiera pasado – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Solo quise estar al lado del hijo de aquel a quien tanto ame… – Respondió mientras unía su cuerpo al del joven, dejando que este sintiera su calor y la forma del mismo – ¿Acaso eso es algo malo?

– ¿Tu amabas a mi padre?

– Mas que a nada en el mundo, pero el prefirió a alguien mas… – Dijo desviando la mirada, cosa que no paso por alto para el joven – Pero ahora se que lo hizo por un plan mayor y además ahora le tengo a usted, su hijo… – Antes de continuar la chica volvió a recostarse sobre el joven mientras relamía su pecho y con su dedo jugueteaba con su pezón – ¿Acaso esto le desagrada?

Issei no respondió, solo sujeto a la chica de los hombros y con un rápido movimiento cambio de lugar con la chica, colocándose sobre ella. Sorprendida por el actuar del chico la vampiro le miro seductoramente, pero algo le llamo la atención en el rostro del chico.

– No es que me desagrade, no del todo, pero como hombre no puedo dejar que una chica lleve la rienda de la situación… – Sin decir mas el joven empezó a besar el cuello de Shalltear, mientras que con una mano jugueteaba con su pecho y la otra se dirigió al lugar presiado de la chica, masajeando delicadamente su clítoris, cosa que sorprendió aun mas a la chica.

– M-Mi señor…

– Lo siento, ¿Fui demasiado brusco? – Pregunto Issei alejándose un poco, Shalltear volvio a mirar el rostro del joven, pero ya no estaban esos ojos rojos como la sangre que le cautivaron, en su lugar ahora estaban unos ojos de color gris plateado los cuales mostraban preocupación sincera – Esta es mi primera vez asi que yo…

No pudo continuar, los labios de la chica se volvieron uno con los suyos, Issei se dejo llevar por la situación y siguiendo el ritmo de la joven movio su lengua en sincronía con la de ella, al separarse por la falta de aire el joven se esforzaba por recuperar el aliento, cosa que provoco una leve risa de la chica.

– Descuide, mi señor – Dijo acariciando el rostro del joven – Me asegurare que su primera vez sea inolvidable…

Issei asintio al mismo tiempo que volvían a unir sus labios y se dejaba guiar por la chica. Puede que haya perdido su vida anterior, pero ahora estaba decidido a empezar de nuevo, al lado de su hermano y los siervos de su padre. Pero mientras se entregaba a su pasión carnal y experimentaba el placer de la carne por primera vez, en su corazón un dolor surgía al mismo tiempo que en su mente la figura de su primer amor volvía a el.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, o mejor dicho, otro mundo, Rias se encontraba en su habitación, su rostro estaba hinchado por las lagrimas, no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos habían visto, no podía aceptar la verdad: Su amado Issei había asesinado a su hermano, Sirzechs, poseedor del titulo Maou, y uno de los nombrados 4 Súper Demonios del Inframundo. En sus manos se encontraban las Devil Pieces que le pertenecieron a su Peón y al único con el que realmente podía sentir el sentimiento del amor. Miro por la ventana, tratando de entender que había ocurrido. Pero cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido su cuerpo se entumecía del miedo, simplemente no sabia como poder explicarlo, esa repentina sed de sangre, ese odio, esa ira. El sonido de golpes en la puerta captaron su atención, se levanto y arreglo un poco para después acercarse a abrir la puerta, encontrándose con un par de personas que jamás imagino ver ahi.

Frente aa ella estaban parados el Arcángel Michael, y el líder de los Ángeles Caídos, Azazel.

– Rias Gremory… Necesitamos hablar.

 **CONTINUARA**

 _ **AVANCE**_ :

Esta es mi nueva vida… / ¿Quién eres… que eres…? / El poder de Sparda corre por tus venas… / Asi que de esto es de lo que soy capas ahora… / Mi señor, le apoyaremos siempre… / Al fin la has liberado, hermano… / ¡Dijiste que viviera mi vida, pues bien, eso hare…!

El próximo capitulo: **Espada**


End file.
